


Gently

by aaronjolrass (katierambles)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern AU, Oral, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dark superhero au, superhero au, this is essentially just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierambles/pseuds/aaronjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/É, dark modern superhero AU one-shot (maybe two-shot), PWP. Enjolras is a masked vigilante and Eponine is a cat burglar, and their paths cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this contains rough and violent (potentially crossing into dubcon) sex, including light bondage/S&M. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> This fic idea was inspired by Wait Until the Lone Sun Breaks by AliceInSomewhereland, another wonderful superhero AU with significantly less violent sex.

She’d heard of the masked vigilante before. Some man in a cape thought this city could be saved, or that it was even worth saving. She knew this city better than anyone. She’d seen it’s true colors and how it took anything good and broke it down into something unrecognizable. If that man hadn't been broken yet it was only a matter of time.

She stood on the roof of the city's museum. They’d just gotten a new jewel, “procured” from Argentina, and now it sat in a whole room dedicated to the treasures stolen from that region. She’d organized a deal with a man with connections to the Bernardino Rivadavia Natural Sciences Museum in Buenos Aires and figured that that was good enough for her conscious. Now, all she had to do was steal it.

In the distance, she could hear sirens. That was a noise everyone in this city knew too well: crime was the highest in the world and was still on the rise. It was almost as if all the bad in the world had decided to come set up shop right here and then just started fighting each other, and the police force was simply not ready or matched for this. More sirens joined the noise and she figured that that was only good for her: let them be distracted by something actually bad while she tried to set the world right.

She planned her entrance into the museum and pulled out her metal-cutting laser, greatly improved from some of her clever engineering and only the size of a pen, from its spot on her thigh. Her all black outfit was form fitting and let her move unobstructed and was covered in places to hide small weapons and tools.  
She used the laser to cut her entrance out of the large air conditioning vent, catching the piece of metal before it fell over into the shaft.

The plan went perfectly. Every step was executed with exact precision, and as she reached the roof again she feel the jewel (smaller than she'd expected it to be; only a few inches in length and less in width and thickness) against her breast where she had tucked it and the small bag she kept it in for safety. She put the metal back over the airshaft where it would stay until someone hit it hard enough or the wind got gale force.

She walked to the edge of the roof and looked back the way she came. The sirens had mostly died down now but every few moments she could still hear a distant scream or gunshot.

“I can’t let you leave with that,” she suddenly heard a male voice say behind her.

She didn't jump or react, though he had surprised her.

“How’d you sneak up on me? Not many people can do that,” she answered instead, turning around. She made her voice low and sultry and accentuated her hips as she turned; that always worked when dealing with the men of this city.

The man stood with his arms on his hips like some cartoon superhero. His dark cape blew in the gentle breeze, completing the caricature, and she could just barely see the outline of his thick, muscular body in the darkness, and he looked like he was made of marble. He wore a mask and she could only see his mouth and eyes under it. She noted with a sly smile that his mouth looked like it’s good for kissing, among other things. His eyes, on the other hand, were serious and stern but she could see a gentleness in them, even in the darkness. He’s been fighting in this city for months, maybe even longer before that, but still somehow hadn't been broken by it. Not completely, at least.

“You’re easy to track," he said, "I’ve known about your deal as long as you have, and knew you’d be here tonight." He had a slight smirk as he spoke—he’s confident and teasing—and she didn’t think it was possible but she was drawn to his mouth even more.

“If you knew I’d be here, then why’d you let me steal it? Why not stop me before and save everybody the trouble?” she asked, speaking slowly. She leaned against the half wall of the roof’s edge behind her, almost sitting on it and spreading her legs just slightly. She smirked right back at him and licked her lips, hoping she'd give him the feeling that she wanted to eat him alive and hoping that scared him.

“You’re earlier than I thought you’d be. I had you pegged for a dead-of-night cat burglar, not a 10:30 robber,” he said. He didn't seem to be intimidated by her, but when she pushed off from the wall and stepped toward him, he took a small step back.

“Looks like you didn’t really peg me right. Maybe you should try again,” she said, smirking again. She stepped forward again and this time he held his ground.

She circled him slowly, watching him as he stood on guard but tried to look relaxed. This guy was easy to read; he shifted uncomfortably and she even caught him watching her hips sway as she walked.

He straightened up and shook his head a little, refocusing. “Flirt all you want. I’m not letting you leave with the jewel,” he said, and she laughed.

“Me? Flirting? Not my style," she said, and she stopped circling him and turned to face him, directly in front of him and only a foot or two away. He glared at her and clenched his jaw and she wondered how that would feel against her thighs and if she was pretending to be attracted to him the way she did her usual targets or if this man was actually affecting her.

“What exactly is your style, then? Seduce anyone you come across into letting you go?” He didn't say it like he was insulting her; that was his honest guess, and he wasn't far from the truth.

“You let me worry about my style, and I’ll leave you to yours,” she said, serious for the first time that night. “And you can try to stop me, but I am going to leave here with the jewel.”

“No, you’re not,” he said firmly. He puffed up his chest and made himself look bigger, as if he was trying to intimidate her, but all that did was make her realize she was wet.

“Oh, I love when you talk all dark and growly to me,” she said, and she stepped back slowly until she was against the roof’s siding again.

“I’m being serious. I’ll take you out if I have to. I know how the museum got that jewel too, but you stealing it too doesn’t make you good. Stealing is stealing regardless of intentions.”

“Ohh,” she threw her head back and spread her legs, pretending to get off to his words. “Keep going,” she moaned, trying not to laugh. She looked at him, and he looked annoyed.

“You’re hilarious. Can we skip this part and go right to when I take the jewel back inside?” he asked, but she could see his eyes moving slowly over her body. He undid his cape and it fell to the ground behind him.

“As long as you promise to be rough with me,” she said, and she zipped the front of her suit all the way up, completely securing it and the bag the jewel was in.

She took off, sprinting for the edge of the roof to her left so she could get a running jump to a different building’s roof, but halfway there he tackled her to the ground. He pulled her more underneath him by her leg as she tried to kick and move away from him, and they both scrambled as he tried to pin her down and she tried to get free. The roof was covered in gravel and she reached out to the side for a rock to hit him with but he grabbed that hand and pinned it down by the wrist.

She brought her leg up and kneed him in the crotch, and he was wearing protection there but it still affected him enough for her to push him off and jump up. He jumped up as well and tried to punch her and she dodged and threw one back, connecting with the side of his face and nearly knocking him over. They continued, barely stopping between punches, both moving at top speed and each getting in a few hits. She tried to kick him in the side as well at one point and he caught her leg and threw it back down hard.

He landed one punch right in her stomach so hard that she took a few steps back in reaction. Both of them were bruised and bleeding but still ready to fight. She took a few more slow steps back and he glared at her as he waited for her to do something.

She ran at him then and jumped, her thighs around his head, and twisted her entire body and brought him to the ground. She jumped back up and started running and almost made it to the other side of the roof before he tackled her again, this time against the half wall at the edge of the roof. He tried to grab her and trapped her arms, and she struggled against him, trying to get herself free.

They faced each other now, and she was pressed against the roof’s edge. He leaned forward, making her lean back over the drop. His entire body pressed against hers, and she could feel his hard protective suit against her through her thin leather one. He seemed to feel that at the exact same time she did, and he looked down at her body almost apologetically, acknowledging that he had on a lot more than she did and that she probably hurt more than he did. She used that moment of distraction to push him off her, and he grabbed her by both her wrists and twisted her, spinning her around so that her back pressed against his chest and her arms were twisted in front of her, her hands down near her thighs.

“You’re an excellent fighter." His voice was low and raspy as he growled against her, but he didn't sound like he was actually mad.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she said.

“I might not be able to stop you from escaping here,” he admitted. She could feel his breath against her ear and neck, and fought the urge to tilt her head to expose more skin for him.

She reached down suddenly and pulled out her laser and used it against him, cutting through the suit covering his hip. As she did that, he bent down and bit her neck hard, breaking the skin. They both jumped away from each other in reaction, and she took her chance to run and escape.  


 

* * *

 

 

It’d been two days since the roof. The jewel was on its way to Buenos Aires, and she was now a few million dollars richer. When she’d gotten home that night, she'd looked at her laser and, just as she’d hoped, it had a little of the masked hero’s blood on the handle.

Three bribes later, she'd found out who he was: Gabriel Enjolras, the son of the dead business tycoon that used to own half this city, back before it had gotten bad. Enjolras had gone off the grid a few years ago and left people’s radars. Some thought he’d moved away when things started getting bad, and more thought he’d been killed at some point. It figured, in a sick way, that the city’s masked hero was some rich boy.

She decided to find him. It wouldn't hurt to have the masked vigilante on her side and to know he wouldn't come after her, and if he refused to play nice she could threaten to expose him.

Finding him wasn't hard once she knew his actual name. She found him through the banks; he was spending a lot of money on his toys and on perfecting his suit. She smirked to herself and figured the next thing he’d be fixing his suit for was to make it laser-proof.

He lived in a mansion outside the city limits. No staff on pay, no mail delivered there. She only found out the house was still used by getting into military satellite surveillance and catching him leaving one day. He’s a blonde, she noted when she saw him on her screen, now without the cowl.

She went to his house later that week, in costume. She still didn't want him to know who she was, even though she now knew just about everything about him.

When she got there, she watched the house for a while. Once she knew he was home, she got onto the roof via a drainpipe, moving quickly and silently.

She entered through a window on the top floor and moved through his home. Most rooms were empty, or thin white sheets and dust covered what furniture there was. She realized too late that she was leaving small footprints in the dust, letting him know her shoes size, how she moved, how she got in, and probably more if he’s smart, which she knew he was.

She went down the grand central staircase, and he was waiting for her on the second floor, leaning against the wall so he could fully face her as she walked down toward him. He was smirking; he expected her and had known she was there, maybe even before she'd gotten inside.

He was not wearing his costume. She could see his face, and more: he was just in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Not exactly what she expected a rich man to wear around his house. He’s just as covered in cuts and bruises as she was, and when he steps away from the wall she could see him slightly grimacing from pain in his side, where she'd gotten him with the laser. He had a cut across the bridge of his nose, a large yellow bruise beside his left eye, and a cut on his jaw with a few stitches it looked like he’d done himself.

“Aw, how’d you fuck up your pretty face?” she asked, stopping near the bottom of the stairs. She put her hands on her hips and stood in a way she knew would made him look.

“That’s funny,” he said dryly, not breaking eye contact. “How did you find out who I am? Because I found you with the blood from your neck, Éponine Jondrette.”

He smirked as he saw her face pale. “Well?” he asked. He’s still smiling, confident. “How did you find me?”

“Blood on my laser. How’s your side feel? Bad, I hope,” she said. “Why didn’t you come for me if you knew who I was?”

“Because once I found you, I saw your computer searches and knew you’d found me too. By the way, hacking into the military satellites: not subtle.”

“Never said I was subtle,” she said, and she took her hair down from the tight bun it was in. May as well, she thought, now that leaving DNA didn't matter.

She saw him watching her hair and clenching his jaw. The marble man cracks.

“Why did you come here?” he asked. He walked away from her before she could answer, turning his back to her and going into a different room. She followed him.

“Just thought I’d stop in and say hello,” she said, watching him walk. He moved with less pain than before, or he's getting better at acting.

“You didn’t think I’d know who you are and thought you could intimidate me with the power your information holds. You’d threaten to out me, maybe blackmail me, right? You never thought we’d still be on even playing fields,” he said flatly. He’d led her into a large study, every spot of wall covered in bookcase besides the magnificent fireplace, the only light in the room, and a large wooden desk against a dark window.

“Well, I wouldn’t say we were ever on even playing fields." She stood near the entrance to the room, hesitant still, as he walked near the fire and then stopped and turned and looked at her.

He looked her up and down now, watching her like she was a show just for him. "I guess that’s right,” he said. “You’re a much better fighter than I am.”

“I was referring more to the fact that you’re a billionaire with unlimited resources,” she shot back.

She looked him up and down too, and noticed his sweatpants hugging him low on his hips. He walked toward her slowly, and she could see him through his pants: he looked like he’d gotten a semi just from the two of them talking and kind of threatening each other.

“You’re not exactly helpless. How much did you get for the jewel?” he asked, stopping a few feet from her.

“Enough to stay comfortable and keep getting supplies like that nice little laser you probably love so much,” she said, glancing down at his side.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Another inch and you would’ve gotten through to my hipbone."

“I’ll try to go deeper next time then," she said.

“You should see how what you did feels first. Seriously, if you ever tried to really weaponize that, you’d probably be able to conquer the world.”

“And, what, you’d come to stop me then, huh, Mr. Hero?” I said, crossing her arms.

He didn't answer. Instead, he took another step closer to her, and his eyes were locked on hers. She felt like she could see the fire in his eyes even though the fireplace was behind him. He slowly reached for her face, but she stepped back suddenly.

“The only picture I could find of you was five years ago, the last time you were arrested. I want to see under the mask,” he said. “Please.”

She didn't know what to say. This man; he was too good. She didn't know how, but somehow this city hadn’t gotten to him yet. She knew just from the news and her recent research how much he’d been through, how everything twisted and evil had come for him at some point, how he’d nearly been killed probably a hundred times. And here he was, saying that, saying “please,” not saying it but wanting something from her she didn't know if she could give him. She knew she could fuck him right now and leave, and she knew that was probably going to happen, but he was asking for a lot more than that and they both know it.

Against her better judgment, she reached up and took off the mask and threw it off to the side.

He looked at her, seeing the cut on her cheekbone and the bruise above her eye, both marks he gave her. He stepped forward and pushed her hair back gently and saw the harsh bite mark he'd left on her neck. It was scabbed over now and didn't hurt as much anymore, but she looked at his eyes looking at it and saw the remorse. He moved down slowly and kissed the bite mark, barely touching his lips to her skin. She felt his breath more than his lips, and he kissed each mark on her as his hands went to her sides and rested there gently.

He kissed her mouth then, gentle but with an urgency to it. His lips moved against her and it felt better than she imagined, and his tongue slipped into her mouth and moves with hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tighter as his mouth started moving faster. His mouth, his hands, his whole body moved like he was starving but trying to savor her, like he wanted to swallow her whole but was holding back. He growled against her mouth and it went straight to her throbbing clitoris, nearly knocking her over.

She reached up between them and unzipped her suit, and he helped peel it off of her, touching her skin as much as he could. Her breasts were the first things freed and he took both of them in his hands, bending his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

Her suit was off down to her thighs, leaving her completely naked from the waist up. He wrapped one of his arms low around her waist and his other hand was on her breast as he still had his mouth on her nipple. She felt his teeth there and moaned, and he grinded his erection against her and moaned back in response around her nipple.

She suddenly stopped him, pushing him back hard. She pulled up her suit as he looked at her, confused.

“What’s wrong?” he said, trying to read her face.

“This. Whatever you’re trying to do. It’s not happening,” she said, and she slid her arms back inside the skin-tight suit.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” he asked, still not moving.

“You’re going to fuck me, and then you’re gonna expect me to be ‘good’ or your sidekick or your trophy fuckbuddy. I know this deal. You want to ‘tame’ me, or whatever it is,” she said, motioning at the space between them.

“No, I’m not,” he said, shaking his head and still looking at only her eyes. He hadn’t looked away from them since she'd pushed him away. “That is the last thing I want. I’ve done my research these past few days. All you’ve done… you go about things differently than I do, but your work is good. I don’t like your methods but you get your work done effectively and this city needs both of us doing exactly what we’re doing.”

“So what is it you're trying to do right now?” she said, still defensive.

He smiled gently and she saw kindness in his eyes, and he took one step forward. “I just wanted to feel how you move when you’re a little gentler and not trying to kill me.”

“I don’t do ‘gentle,’” she warned, but she reached up and unzipped her suit again.

“I can work with that,” he said, and he stepped forward again. He helped her out of the suit, and she pulled his shirt off him and their mouths crashed together.

His arm wrapped around her lower waist and he pulled her against him, and his other hand tightened in her hair and pulled her to the angle he wanted her. She pulled on his hair too, at one point jerking him so hard he bit down on her lip in reaction, and with her other hand she held onto his shoulder and dug her nails into his skin. She let go of his hair and reached down into his sweatpants, grabbing him and squeezing.

“Fuck,” he gasped against her neck, breathing hard, and he pulled her hair, jerking her head back so that her neck was completely exposed to him. He bit at her neck at the same spot but opposite side from where he'd bitten her last time. She felt his tongue on her skin, soothing where he’d just hurt her, and she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to look at her.

“Too gentle,” she said, and she pushed him hard, making him stagger back. She walked after him and now they were both standing much closer to the fire, chest to chest again, and she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to his knees. She hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and pulled his hair, pushing him right against her.

He responded enthusiastically, his hands moving to her ass to support and steady her as his tongue flicked her clitoris and he licked his way down to her entrance. He sat back on his legs to work at a better angle, pulling her forward as his tongue entered her, praising her with each movement. She felt like she was burning in front of this fire but every inch of her was covered in goose bumps and she shivered or shook every time his mouth did something new.

He suddenly slid one hand up her back, the other going to the thigh of her leg that wasn’t over his shoulder. He moved her suddenly, supporting her with one arm; her leg was now caught and bent over his bicep, and that arm moved to support her as well. He held her full weight with his arms and upper body, and she looked down at him, not really believing what he was doing, holding her up and still moving his mouth and tongue like that and making her feel like this. Without stopping what his mouth was doing, he bent and laid her down on the rug in front of him.

“Holy shit,” she said, dizzy from it all. He growled against her and moved his hands to her thighs, spreading her legs further and giving him better access. His hands slipped around to her ass and he pulled her against his face harder, nearly lifting her entire lower body off the ground.

She moaned for him and pulled at his hair, and then she took him by surprise and rolled them, straddling his head and grinding down against his face. He didn’t seem to mind; he grabbed her ass again and held her close to him as he moved to her clitoris and sucked on it hard, gently holding it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. He moaned so she could feel the vibrations, and moved one of his hands and curled two fingers into her. Her orgasm hit her with a scream as his fingers took her by surprise, pumping into her quickly as his mouth sucked on her so hard she saw stars.

When she came back to reality, she felt him still moving his mouth, gentler now, as if he was trying to help her get every bit of pleasure she could from this.

She got off of him and moved down his body. He was hard; she'd half expected him to have gotten off to what he'd just done to her, from what she knew of him. He hadn't, and though she hated to admit it, she was still so turned on despite the downright magnificent orgasm he'd just given her.

She straddled his waist and his hands went to her hips. The light of the fire made the wetness on his mouth and chin shine, and he smiled at her cutely, like he was proud of his work.

She slapped him then, hard across the face, taking him by surprise. He looked back at her, shocked, and then a dark, almost sinister grin curled on his mouth. His fingers on her hips tightened, but he other than that he did nothing violent in retaliation. Instead, he reached for one of her hands, and she let him take it just to see what he’d do. He took the hand she’d just slapped him with and brought it to his mouth, kissing her palm lightly and closing his eyes.

She humored him for a moment, letting it happen, but when he let her hand slip from his, she moved and wrapped that hand tightly around his neck.

“What’d I tell you about being gentle?” she said, leaning over him and adding her other hand. Despite the distance she was keeping from him, her nipples gently skimmed his chest as she bent over and choked him, and that felt better than she wanted it to.

He brought one of his hands up and she thought he was going to choke her too, but instead he simply tucked some of her hair back behind her ear. Her hands tightened around his neck so hard that she started to pull his upper body up off the ground. Still, he did nothing—if anything, it looked like he was hornier than ever; he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, giving her more room for her hands to hold him there.

“Fuck,” she said, and she let go of him and he fell back to the ground. He’s breathing hard, chest heaving and covered in sweat—as well as dozens of scars of varying age and size, she noticed—and he looked up at her with damn hearts in his eyes.

“I told you, I don’t want this to be gentle,” she said, snarling at him.

“You said that you don’t do gentle. I can still be gentle. If anything, that’s the setup I like,” he said, smiling.

“Fuck you, asshole,” she said, and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head in pleasure just from that.

“You want me to be rough with you too?” he said then, sobering. She looked at him pointedly, and that’s all he needed: he rolled them so that he was on top and thrust into her, suddenly and to the hilt, and he’s so big she almost screamed out for him.

“That’s it, babe. Scream for me,” he growled against her ear, and she realized that she had screamed out and not even realized. He rolled his hips, taking her harder and harder with each quick thrust.

“Where’d this come from? I was starting to think I’d be the one to do everything as you just laid there getting slapped,” she said between breaths.

“I was mostly just messing with you,” he said, right against her ear. “What makes you so aggressively anti-gentle?” he asked with a laugh, but she froze.

She pushed him off suddenly, standing and walking away quickly.

“I’m sorry," he said, sitting up but otherwise not following. That was out of line. I’m sorry.”

“I am too,” she said, and she walked over to where her suit had been tossed aside.

“I can be only rough if you want. We don’t have to talk about it or anything if you don't want to,” he said, and that gave her pause. She knew that if she left now she'll wish she'd stayed and be sexually frustrated probably forever and definitely for the rest of the night.

Fuck it, she thought, and she turned back around.

“Only rough,” she said, warning him again as she walked back toward him.

He stood. “I’m sorry,” he said, and she slapped him hard across the face.

“I said, only rough,” she said, and she started to turn away again but he grabbed her by one of her hands and pulled her back toward him, her back against his chest and her arms twisted in front of her body, exactly how they'd been on the roof. He bit her neck just above where he’d bit last time. She could feel his erection against her, and he let go of one of her hands suddenly, curling three fingers inside her.

Just as she got used to that feeling, he shoved her forward and she stumbled into the large wooden desk against the window. She grinned, feral, and looked back at him, still bent over the desk, as he walked toward her. He sucked the three fingers that had just been inside of her quickly into his mouth, and when he reached her he kicked her legs apart, grabbing her thighs and thrusting into her hard.

She braced herself on the desk and pressed her forehead against the cool wood as she adjusted to his size; he's big, and she could feel him twitch and squeeze her hips. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her, the heavy desk moving a few inches with each motion.

“You feel so fucking good," he growled, picking up speed. "So fucking wet for me. I bet you got off when I beat you the other night."

“As if you weren’t hard the entire time,” she said, but she could barely breathe or concentrate or think as he pounded into her.

“You could tell?” he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

He moved faster, pulling her hips up so he could hit her at a new angle that suddenly had him hitting her exactly where she wanted him.

“Fuck, I’m close,” she said, and he let go of her hip and that hand went up to her hair and pulled. He kept his arm against her back so that her spine bent and her back arched perfectly, and she moved her hands to brace herself against the wall.

He let go of her hair and reached around to choke her, pulling her so her back pressed against his chest. He held her to him by her neck, and his other hands moved down and stroked her clitoris as he kept fucking her. As he pulled her up against him, her legs moved closer together as she tried to stand taller.

"Keep your legs spread," he growled into her ear, squeezing his hand tighter around her neck.

"How 'bout you make me?" she said distantly, grinning though she knew he couldn't see it.

He stepped back then and spun her around to face him. He looked nearly delirious, but more than that, he looked furious, violent, primitive, savage, wild.

She started to moan at the loss of his cock and fingers, but he pushed her back hard, making her fall onto the desk. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her against him, sliding into her again with one swift motion. One of his thumbs reach down and pressed her clitoris, and she threw her head back in pleasure, nearly smacking it against the wall.

When she came, she reached out to hold onto something but just ended up knocking things over and off the desk. He kept moving, riding out her orgasm, only going harder as she needed more and more from him and she felt nothing but pleasure, pain, and him. Every muscle in her body felt like it was being electrocuted, but the only thing she could focus on was the constant steady movement of his cock still pounding in and out of her.

When her body went limp, he stepped back and let her start to slide off the desk. He caught her by her shoulders, easing her onto the ground and keeping her sitting upright.

He held her there exactly level with his cock and she knew what he wanted to do, but he hesitated. He moved his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He was letting himself be soft and gentle, and she wouldn't allow it.

She growled at him and he nodded, understanding, and gripped her by the hair on top of her head roughly. He thrust into her open mouth to the hilt and, setting a brutal pace, almost made her head smack back against the desk from the force of it. He moved her head slightly as he fucked her mouth, making her bob and move in time with his hips, completely controlling her, and her eyes began to water and she could feel saliva and pre-cum and her own wetness on her lips and running down her chin.

She hummed slightly, and that was what sent him over the edge. He gasped, a broken, agonized sound, and pulled out and finished himself off with his hand, letting his cum land on her mouth, chin, neck, and chest in thick, hot strands.

As he finished, he pulled her hair so hard that her head tilted up, forcing her to look at him. She watched as he looked down at her, and she imagined what she must look like to him: covered in his cum, lips red and swollen, eyes watering, bruises and cuts covering her from their fight the other night, his bite marks all over her neck. Whatever he saw, it made him smile.

With his free hand, he grabbed his still half-hard cock and rubbed her with the head, smearing his own cum on her lips and ignoring how sensitive he was there now. She moaned in reaction, parting her lips and trying to take him into her mouth again.

He slapped her with his cock then, hard enough to sting, and tightened his hand in her hair and pulled.

She looked up at him, grinning madly as he growled down at her, “How’s that for gentle?”


End file.
